Truth or Dare?
by Sasuke315
Summary: On a hot summer day, when everyone else is busy, Rei and Mina decide to play a little truth or dare. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story.


It was one hot day in Japan. It hadn't been this hot in a while, and most of the scouts were busy. Ami was off at the library working on a summer assignment, Makoto was taking a job at a local restaurant, Usagi was off with Mamo-chan, and Luna and Artemis were off doing some sort of recon mission. This left Rei and Minako to occupy themselves.

They sat on the floor of Mina's house looking through a box of DVDs they could watch. Mina's parents had gone off on some trip to Greece, leaving Mina in charge of the house. As they looked through the box, they realized that they had seen every single one of these movies.

"Are you kidding me?" Rei questioned. "We have really see EVERY one of these movies?"

"Yep," Mina replied.

"Wow. What are we doing with our lives?" Rei said with a giggle.

Both girls erupted in laughter at the evidence of their absolute boredom. Mina pushed the box away and laid out flat on the floor, with Rei doing the same and laying beside her. They layed in silence for a few minutes until Mina sat up abruptly and gasped.

"I know what we could do!" She exclaimed

"Oh yeah?" Rei questioned, sitting up as well. "And what would that be?"

"We should play truth or dare!" Mina said, proud of thinking of it.

"What are we, seven?" Rei said in her normal sarcastic tone.

"Well can YOU think of anything better to do?" Mina questioned.

Rei sat there and thought for a few seconds until she sighed in defeat.

"I guess not. Alright, I'll go first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Well... I guess it would be a tie between blue and... red." Mina said with a light blush, knowing red was the fire senshi's color.

"I like those colors too. Your turn," Rei replied.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to scream like a girl." Mina said with a smirk.

"What kind of dare is that?" Rei asked.

"It's the best I could come up with! Just do it!" Mina ordered.

"Fine," Rei said. She quickly glanced out the window to make sure no one was around, took in a big breath, and emitted a glass braking, ear piercing scream that would surely deafen anyone within arms reach. Mina covered her ears quickly as the noise was almost too much.

"Ugh, quit it! You're making my ears bleed!" Mina yelled.

"Well it was you who dared me to do it!" Rei yelled back.

They went on like this for about an hour asking random silly questions and giving ridiculous, funny dares. Both girls were getting bored with the game, until Mina decided to get bit more personal.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Rei eyed Mina questioningly before answering.

"Once, but it was just a friendly good-bye kiss. And we were younger and it didn't really seem like a big deal."

Mina nodded her head in understanding, feeling the tension in the air start to build.

"Mina, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Mina looked at Rei for a minute, feeling a blush coming over her cheeks. She swallowed hard and replied honestly.

"No."

Rei narrowed her eyes as a smirk grew on her face. Mina quickly tried to change the mood of the room.

"So Rei, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever broken a bone?"

Rei smiled realizing Mina was changing the subject.

"Once. I slammed my foot in the door and broke my big toe. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever wanted to?"

Mina's raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Have I ever wanted to break a bone? What kind of question is that?"

Rei released a low chuckle.

"No, I meant have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?"

Mina's eyes widened and a blush covered her face. She averted her eyes from Rei's gaze and stared at the floor. After a few moments of silence, Rei spoke up.

"Well, have you?"

Mina looked up and locked eyes with Rei. She looked back down at the floor and replied simply.

"Yes. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"H-how about you?"

Rei pondered this for a moment even though she knew the answer. Once she had Mina's eyes on her awaiting her answer she replied.

"Yep."

Mina felt her body temperature rise a couple degrees. Rei felt just as hot knowing what she was going to do next.

"Okay Mina, truth or dare?"

Mina swallowed hard and took in a deep breath as she answered.

"Dare."

Rei grinned at the fact that Mina had done exactly what she wanted. Rei got onto her knees and crawled close to Mina. She stopped with her lips just inches away from Mina's. She looked deep into Mina's eyes as she heard Mina's breathing speed up, probably meaning her heartbeat was racing.

"What's my dare, Rei?" Mina asked shakily.

Rei sat there for a second before answering.

"Kiss me."

With that Mina leaned forward with no hesitation and closed the distance between them. It seemed as if time stopped for a second as their lips collided in a soft but passionate kiss. After a minute, they parted for air. They stared deep into each other's eyes until Rei captured Mina's lips once more. This kiss was a bit more rough but just as passionate as the first one. Rei pushed Mina back and climbed on top, straddling her. Rei had one hand on the side of Mina's face, caressing her cheek while the other had Mina's wrist, pinning it to the ground. Mina's other hand had made itself to the small of the other girl's back, resting there gently as their tongues battles for dominance. Mina, feeling tired of being so submissive, rolled them over grabbing both of Rei's wrists and pinning them beside her head. She moved her head down to Rei's neck and started kissing her way down and then tracing her way back up with her tongue. Rei's breathing had become heavier and a small moan had slipped from her lips, leaving her beet red and turning her head away from the girl above her. Mina grabbed Rei's chin and rotated her head back, placing her forehead against Rei's. Mina smiled softly and joined their lips for another heated kiss. Rei felt Mina's tongue slide across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Rei parted her lips and moaned into the kiss as their tongues joined in a synchronized dance. After a good five minutes both girls were red in the face and breathing hard as they rested their foreheads together. Mina rolled off of Rei and laid beside her, burring her face in the crook of Rei's neck and intertwining their fingers.

"When the weather man said it would be hot today, I didn't know it would be THIS hot," Rei said with a smirk. Both girls just laughed at the coincident.

"So, is this how you played truth or dare when you were seven?" Mina asked remembering Rei's comment from before. Both girls giggles a bit until Rei smiled and said, "Nope, but it wasn't nearly this fun back then... I guess today wasn't as boring as we thought it would be."

"No, it most certainly was not. It was better that I could have ever hoped." Mina said with a smile.


End file.
